1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a flash drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Recently, with the popularization of the universal serial bus (USB) interface and the reduction of the price of the flash memory, USB flash disks advantaged in large storage capacity, high compatibility and portability are broadly applied in data transmission between various computers and storage devices.
The flash disk featuring in large storage capacity, plug-and-play, compact size and portability has taken the place of the floppy disk. Generally, the flash disk is electrically connected to a computer host and a storage device through a connecting member (e.g., a USB plug or a IEEE 1394 plug) and accommodated by a protection member. Accordingly, it is an important issue for manufacturers of the flash drive as how to protect the connecting member from damages due to collision with external objects and to move and position the connecting member smoothly in the protection member.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.